


Raven's Coffee Shop

by SquiddlesScribbles



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Also dancing, College AU, F/M, Im sorry but i needed to write this, coffee shop AU, rue's the bad guy and im sorry about that but it had to be done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiddlesScribbles/pseuds/SquiddlesScribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After believing she was late to school, Ahiru showed up to her classroom 2 hours early! Instead of walking back home, she goes to a new coffee shop that had opened up near campus recently. After meeting the handsome Mytho she immediately believes she's in love and begins going to that coffee shop every day. Soon it's obvious to everyone that she has a major crush on the prince-like boy. To win his heart she must dance in a series of campus-run competitions against her biggest rival. Will she win his heart?! Will I ever write more than one chapter for this story?! Find out by clicking the title!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love at First Latte

When his alarm clock went off, Mytho got out of bed and started his daily routine by showering, brushing his teeth, and changing into his work uniform. He called out a small ‘goodbye’ to his older brother before walking out the door with his school bag on his back.

Meanwhile, Ahiru had jumped out of bed and stared at her alarm clock in disbelief before quickly running to turn on her shower. She hopped in and scrubbed off the dirt from the previous day before jumping out and changing into a pair of jean shorts and a soft yellow tank top. She pinned her hair up into a messy bun and threw on her favorite pair of orange converse. As she was running out of the house she yelled a hasty goodbye to her older sister, Tutu, who was still asleep. Ahiru sprinted down the sidewalk toward her school, Goldkrone Art Institute. Once she got to the front doors she pushed them open and ran to her class. She stopped suddenly when she realized the classroom was empty. Her eyes widened and she pulled out her phone, realizing she was at least 2 hours early. The ginger haired girl let out a groan and smacked her hand to her forehead.

 _Of course_ , she thought to herself, _I knew it was weird for Tutu to still not be awake. Well, I’m already here, and it would be a waste to just walk back home. What should I do?_

Ahiru suddenly remembered a small coffeehouse she remembered passing on her way to the school. _That does sound good… Plus they might have some pastries or something to eat, since I skipped breakfast in my hurry to get here…_ Her stomach growled at the thought of food and she made up her mind. Ahiru turned around and walked out of the building and on her way to the coffeehouse.

Mytho looked up from his book when he heard the bell on the door jingle. He smiled at the awkward looking girl that had just walked in. “Hello, welcome to Raven’s Coffee Shop, what can I get you?” He asked in his gentle voice. The girl in front of him was short, probably about 4’10” or 4’11”, had bright orange hair that was in a bun atop her head, light freckles dotting her nose and cheeks, and probably the most beautiful blue eyes Mytho has ever seen. He could see her eyeing the pastries underneath the counter and resisted the urge to chuckle when he heard her stomach rumble.

“U-Um I’ll have a medium caramel cappuccino and a-a chocolate donut..” She stammered nervously. She was absolutely stunned by the boy in front of her. He had stark white hair that somehow was styled in a neatly messy style, pale skin, and eyes that looked like molten pools of gold. Her eyes darted to his nametag. _Mytho… Sounds like the kind of name a prince would have…_ She watched as he typed in her order and the price popped up on the little screen in front of her.

“That will be 8.79,” Mytho watched her with a kind smile as she fumbled with her wallet and pulled out a ten dollar bill. She handed him the money and when he handed back her change she slipped it into the tip jar. His smile widened a tad as he picked up one of the paper coffee cups and a sharpie. “Thank you, for the tip. What would your name be?”

“Er- Ahiru,” she stammered and he wrote it down on the cup.

“I’ll call you up in a moment when both are ready,” he said and Ahiru nodded, walking over to one of the seats and sitting down.

She pulled her laptop out of her bag and set it on the table, figuring she might as well work on her essay while she’s there. She pulled up the her documents just as Mytho called her name. She jumped up and walked back over to the counter. As she was taking the steaming cappuccino from his delicate hands, she felt their fingers brush and she did everything in her power not to blush. She stammered out a small thank you and grabbed the bag her donut was in and quickly walked back to her seat.

  
She didn’t know it then, but she’d definitely be going there much, _much_ more often.


	2. Dancing With Doppio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crush? A rival? A competition?!

After about a week, it had become a normal schedule for Ahiru to wake up in the wee hours of the morning, about 6AM to be exact, just to get coffee and stare at Mytho. Contrary to what she believed, her stares did not go unnoticed. She also didn’t know that when she wasn’t looking, he was. 

Her eyes, they were so intriguing to the boy.. They completely portrayed all of her many,  _ many _ emotions. Like when she was tired from staying up all night working on a paper and and could barely open her eyes, and yet they still lit up with happiness when she saw him. Or when she was sulking about something, they were downcast and wouldn’t meet his own honey colored eyes. 

One day, though, Ahiru didn’t come in at all. Mytho was, to say the least, distressed. Was she okay? Had she overslept? He hoped she wouldn’t miss her classes. She showed up after her first class, apologizing for not being there when she usually was. She  _ had  _ woken up late, as he thought.

Then, after about a month of this, it was known around the school that Ahiru had a crush on the boy. Both her and Mytho majored in the same subject: dance. Though Mytho focused mostly in the actual dancing, and Ahiru’s classes focused more on the history of and different types of dances. They both, of course, were engrossed with ballet. Ahiru could dance a little bit, but her sister Tutu was definitely the dancer in the family. Mytho was amazing at ballet, just like Tutu. If she had to be honest, Ahiru was a little jealous of her sister’s ability to dance, as well as Tutu’s looks, and grace, and just about all of the qualities her sister had that she didn’t. Tutu had short pink tinted hair that faded to white, light blue eyes, as well as a tall and slender build that she got from years of dancing ballet. She was beautiful, to the say the least. 

Once word got around school about Ahiru’s crush on Mytho, it was inevitable that it would reach the ears of the girl who had a crush on Mytho first. 

As Ahiru was walking to her first class of the day she was confronted by the above mentioned girl. The older girl had black curly hair and brown eyes that almost seemed to have a red tint to them. She had stepped in front of Ahiru, blocking her from walking into her class. 

“You’re Ahiru Ente, correct?” The girl asked, staring down at her with hateful eyes. 

“Y-Yes? Um, you’re b-blocking the d-door…” Ahiru stumbled over her words, looking around for help.

The raven haired girl ignored what Ahiru said. “I just want you to know that Mytho is  _ mine _ , and mine only. Got that?” 

“W-well, are y-you two dating?” Ahiru looked up at her, her gaze showing the defiance her voice couldn’t quite portray properly. When the other girl didn’t respond, Ahiru continued, “b-because if you aren’t, th-then you don’t r-really have the r-right to claim him...” Ahiru walked around her and into her classroom. 

**~**

That day as Ahiru walked out of her last morning class, she noticed a person handing out fliers. She walked over and the person gave her one. Ahiru read the flier as she kept walking home. It was promoting a ballet dance competition that one of the other classes in the University was running.  _ Hmm… I’m sure Tutu would be interested in this…  _ With that thought in mind, Ahiru stuffed the flier in her pocket and continued on her way home for lunch. 

When she walked in, she immediately walked to her room and dropped her bag on her bed and then made her way to the kitchen where her mother, Ebine, was preparing lunch. Well,  _ adoptive  _ mother would be a more appropriate term, since she wasn’t her biological mother. Ebine and her other mother, Edel, adopted Ahiru and Tutu about a year or so after the two girl’s lost their parents in a fire. “Hey Momma,” Ahiru greeted as she stepped in. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it. 

“Hello, Ahiru dear,” the purple haired woman smiled brightly at the girl. “Don’t eat too much, or you won’t have any room for lunch!”

Ahiru smiled back. “I know, I know. Is Tutu home?”

Ebine nodded. “Yep! She’s in her room, probably practicing ballet again. Silly girl never slows down.” Ebine’s smiled turned fond, proud of her little ballerina. Ahiru felt a tiny prickle of jealously. Ahiru had never done anything to make her or Edel proud, and it almost irked her that they were so proud of Tutu for being able to dance.  _ Oh well…  _

“Alright, thank you!” Ahiru nodded and quickly finished her apple before walking out of the kitchen and towards her sister’s room. Once she had made it into the hall, she knocked lightly on her sister’s door. She could just barely hear the gentle sounds of music coming from the other side. A muffled ‘come in!’ came from her sister and Ahiru opened the door to find Tutu dancing to the music. 

“Hey, Ahiru!” The pink haired girl smiled at Ahiru and Ahiru smiled back.

“Good morning! Have you seen the papers around the school yet?” When Tutu shook her head, Ahiru continued, “Well, they’re holding a ballet dance competion, and I thought you might be interested! I’m probably not going to do it though, since I can’t dance very well...” Ahiru fumbled with the paper as she pulled it out of her pocket and held it out for her sister to take. Tutu stopped and stood in front of her little sister then pulled the flier out of her hands and read it over. 

“Ahiru? Did you even read the entire paper?” Tutu asked, an amused smile gracing her lips. 

“Hmm? No, why?” Ahiru tilted her head to the side, her cowlick drooping with the movement.

“It says here that you have to have a partner. I’d have no one to dance with,” Tutu’s smile turned a little helpless when Ahiru tilted her head a little further.

“But of course you’d have someone to dance with! I’m sure  _ everyone  _ would want to be your partner if they knew you needed one!” Ahiru practically shouted.

“Okay, okay calm down. I meant, there’s no one I’d really want to dance with, especially if you’re not interested in entering,” Ahiru’s eyes widened.

“Wh-what-?! You’d want to dance with a klutz like me?! I-I’d step on your t-toes and make you l-lose!” The short ginger was even more surprised when her sister laughed. 

“Does it really matter if we win or lose if we have fun doing it?” Tutu asked, her smile light as she looked at her sister fondly. 

“I-I mean, I guess not… B-but I wouldn’t want to drag you down…” Ahiru sheepishly looked down at the ground. 

“Just consider it, little sister.” Tutu pushed Ahiru out of her room and closed the door behind her. 

  
Ahiru huffed and made her way to her own room.  _ Stupid Tutu… She’s too nice for her own good…  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, for those of you who don't know, doppio is another term for a double espresso. I have a feeling I'm going to run out of coffee related plays on words soon... v-v


	3. A Double Shot of Strategy

It had become a routine for Ahiru to order coffee and sit down, and then for Mytho to join her. At first Ahiru was surprised, unable to utter a single syllable without stuttering, but soon she got used to his presence and was able to hold a real conversation with him. Normally though he would just sit at the table with her and read while Ahiru work on whatever assignment was due that week. Today, however Ahiru came in with a newfound vigor in her step. “Hello Mytho!” she greeted, smiling at the boy. 

“Hello, Ahiru,” he smiled softly back as he started to brew her usual coffee. 

“So did you hear about the dance competition coming up?” she asked while she pulled out her wallet, which had a picture of a duck with three ducklings sewn on it. She pulled out a 10 dollar bill, ready to pay. 

“Yes, I told Seigfried about it as soon as I saw the flier for it,” Seigfried was Mytho’s older brother. He was about the same age as Tutu, who was 22. Mytho handed Ahiru her coffee and a donut, while Ahiru handed him the 10 dollars.

“Really?” Ahiru laughed, “I told Tutu about it right after I got the flier too!” 

Ahiru started to walk towards her usual table and Mytho followed after, sitting down with her. He looked up at her, his amber eyes staring into her’s. “Are you thinking of dancing in it?” Ahiru’s eyebrows raised a bit in surprise before she laughed.

“Oh God no!” She smiled sheepishly at him, “I can’t really dance…”

“That’s never stopped anyone before,” he said with a small smile in return. “I think you should consider it.”

Ahiru’s eyes widened a little in surprise as a small blush warmed up her cheeks. “I- well, um- I… I will…”

~

The next day, Rue confronted Ahiru in front of her classroom again. Ahiru let out a little sigh and tried to ignore her and get into her class, but Rue had blocked the door, again. The taller girl was holding a flier in her hand. The same one that Ahiru had showed her sister. Rue shoved it in her face, making it hard for Ahiru to try to read. “You’re entering this contest and we’re going to dance to decide who gets Mytho,” Rue said in a matter-of-fact tone, which did nothing but get on Ahiru’s nerves.  _ Why does everyone want me to join this stupid contest?! _

“Okay. What about Mytho’s feelings? What if he doesn’t even like either of us?” Ahiru asked, crossing her arms. She was honestly completely fed up with Rue’s attitude!

Rue seemed to consider her words, finally. “Well, whoever get’s ranked highest will get to ask Mytho out,” Rue stated, then held her hand out for Ahiru to shake. The shorter girl thought about it, and decided that since the universe apparently wanted her in this competition so badly, she’d do it. She shook Rue’s hand, a gesture that felt most like making a deal with the devil than just some agreement between two rivals. She pulled her hand away as Rue moved out of the way and let Ahiru walk into the classroom.

~

Ahiru walked into her house after her last class for the day and, instead of walking into Tutu’s room to recount anything interesting that happened that day, she walked straight to her room. The frustrated girl threw her bag on the ground and wasted no time falling down face first on her bed. After about 10 minutes she heard her door open and someone walk in.

“Hey, Duck,” Ahiru felt her sister sit down on the bed next to her. Ahiru, in response, let out a groan. “Something bad happen today? Did Professor Drosselmeyer assign another really long essay?” Ahiru shook her head and she felt her sister’s hand on her back in an attempt to comfort the freckled girl. “Then what happened?”

Ahiru pulled her head away from her pillow to look up at her sister, a helpless look on her face. “I think I made a deal with the devil today…” When Tutu gave her a confused look, Ahiru continued. “...I signed up for that dance thing…”

“Well, what’s wrong with that?” Tutu asked, the perplexed look still on her face. After Ahiru explained all that had happened with Rue, Tutu nodded. “That just means we have a competition to win.”

Ahiru was stunned. Her sister’s demeanor took a complete 180° turn from how it was the day before. “Wha-what? I thought you said it didn’t matter if we won…”

  
“That was before we had a reason. He have to get you your man!” Tutu smiled at her younger sister. “Now, time to talk strategy.”


	4. French Roast Filler

After about an hour of going over the rules of the contest and then planning out the dances they were going to do-they all had to be original-Tutu finally let Ahiru go with the promise of picking up where they left off the next day. Once Tutu left the freckled girl’s room, Ahiru got up and grabbed her laptop, browsing through the few sites she usually visited. Another hour passed and soon she heard Ebine calling her name. She quickly walked downstairs, figuring she was calling her down for dinner.

As always, that was just a trick. Ebine put Ahiru to work setting the table while Ahiru grumbled in annoyance. Why was it only Ahiru who always fell for it? When she finished setting the table she heard Tutu walking down the stairs. “Got stuck with table setting duty again, Duck?” Tutu smiled. 

Ahiru huffed at the girl. “Just like always…” Tutu sat down at the table and Ahiru sat next to her. Soon after, Ebine came out with dinner: a homemade casserole. Ahiru visibly brightened up by sitting up straighter and smiling. 

Ahiru made a move to get some but Ebine spoke up before she could, “Ahiru, wait until Edel gets home.” Ahiru pouted and pulled her hand back, placing it on her lap. Soon after that, they heard the front door open and close, and Edel walk into the dining room. Ahiru and Tutu’s second mother, Edel, was a taller woman with bright mint green hair that was styled in an eccentric ‘do. She had porcelain-like skin that was enhanced with just a touch of make-up. She was the main source of income for the family, as Ebine only worked in a small bakery and neither Ahiru or Tutu had jobs just yet. 

Edel had looked exhausted when she first walked in but as soon as she saw Ebine and her girls, her face brightened up and she sat down next to Ebine. “I hope I didn’t keep you all waiting too long..” 

“Not at all, momma,” Tutu said, smiling at her. “We just finished putting everything out.”

“That’s good,” Edel nodded and Ebine cut up the casserole and dished out sliced to everyone. Ahiru loaded her plate with some salad the Ebine had tossed right before the casserole had finished, and Tutu did the same. 

After everyone had finished with their dinner, Ahiru snuck up to her room so they she wouldn’t have to do the dishes, and Tutu got stuck with the job instead while Ebine and Edel had a couple glasses of wine on the back deck. 

Ahiru spent another couple hours on her laptop before falling asleep. 

~

Ahiru hummed happily as she walked into the coffee shop. Her cheery attitude was soon changed, however, when she looked at the person behind the counter and found Mytho wasn’t there. Instead, a boy with tanned skin and black hair was standing in his place. Ahiru walked up and looked around. “Where’s Mytho?” She asked him, looking up into his green eyes. Ahiru had to admit that he was pretty handsome, and would be even more handsome in her eyes if he wasn’t scowling at her so harshly. 

“Are you Ahiru?” The redhead nodded, her confusion evident on her face, “Mytho told me to give you this. He’s sick.” Fakir–Ahiru read his nametag–handed her a small piece of paper. “Now, what do you want?”

Ahiru quickly stuffed the paper in her pocket and ordered. After getting her coffee and donut she sat down at her usual table and pulled out her laptop and set it down before pulling the note out and reading it.

_ Hello, Ahiru. Sorry that I’m not able to give you this in person but I’ve had to switch hours with Fakir, or else I would have been fired. Apparently I had been caught flirting with one of the morning regulars by the owner’s daughter. I would have missed talking to you every day in person, so here’s my number. ***-***-**** _

_ P.S. I heard from my brother, who was talking to your sister about the competition. I’ll be watching, and I hope you win :-) _

  
She was smiling a bit as she read it and set it back down on the table. She then pulled her phone out of her pocket and copied the number into her contacts. After putting both things away, she got to work on her paper. This time Professor Drosselmeyer wanted a 10 page essay on one of the plays they watched in class. Sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this was just filler. Hence the name. Didn't want you guys to think i died.


	5. Dark Roast Dances

Ahiru tried to hold back a small “squee” of nervousness/excitement as she typed up a message to send to Mytho. She wasn’t sure how she wanted it to sound. She typed up a ‘hey’, but quickly erased it. She didn’t know what to say. She instead typed ‘Hi, this is Ahiru. I got your note and’, she stopped and erased that too. Way too formal. Before she could figure out what to say, she heard her professor clear his throat in front of her. She quickly fumbled with her phone and stuffed it in her bag. “Y-yes, Mr. Cat?”

“Remember, Ahiru I said this at the beginning of the semester and I’ll likely have to say it again, no texting in class,” the tall mustached man said in an exasperated tone. 

“R-right, sorry.”

“You know what the punishment is for disobeying the rules, I presume?” He raised a bushy eyebrow at the girl. 

“Y-yes, s-sir…”

~

Ahiru ended up having to stay behind and do an extra hour of practice and didn’t get home until dinner time. She never got around to even writing the message until after dinner, which ended around 8PM. She laid in her bed and stared at her phone. What could she say? She knew she had to keep it short, but not too short. And not too long. And it had to be casual. She sighed. Another half hour passed. Finally, she typed up a short “Hey, this is Ahiru” and sent it before she could doubt herself. About a minute later, her phone buzzed with a new message. After checking it, her heart swelled with excitement. Mytho had replied!

_ Mytho: Hello, Ahiru,  _ the redhead giggled slightly at the formal greeting,  _ sorry I couldn’t give you any kind of notice to my switching hours. I hope I can still see you soon, if you’re able to come in after class… I work from 2pm until 7pm now. _

Ahiru couldn’t help it, she squee’d. Big time. He wanted to see her! Ahiru rolled around her bed, trying hard not to actually scream. Her face was bright red and she sat up, quickly typing a response.

_ Ahiru: It’s okay, thank’s for telling me!! :) I’ll be sure to stop by after class tomorrow!! Are you still going to the dance competition?? I hope I don’t mess up in front of you >////< _

Once again, she hit send before she could regret the text. After a moment, she went into her contacts and changed his name, adding a heart emoji after ‘Mytho’. Her face got more red, despite the fact that no one knew what she did. Afterwards, she got up and ran to Tutu’s room. 

Tutu’s room was just a little bit bigger than Ahiru’s, perks of being the older sibling, with a full wall of mirrors and a barre attached it. On the opposite, was Tutu’s bed which was queen sized with a pink and white ballet-themed bedspread. Beside the bed was her dresser, and on the other wall was a desk with a window beside it. The walls were painted white with pink splatters of paint, and the carpet was also pink. Pink was, obviously, Tutu’s favorite color. Adorning the walls were paintings and posters of different ballerinas. Some old, some rising stars. 

When Ahiru stepped in, Tutu was warming up at the barre. She had on a pair of white leggings and a white tank top, as well as pink pointe shoes. “Oh, Ahiru,” Tutu smiled at her sister, and stood up straight. “Ready to do some practice?”

Ahiru paused for a moment. “Ah, yeah! Hold on I gotta change first!” Ahiru smiled back at her before dashing back out of the room. She trotted to her own room and changed into a pair of orange leggings, a yellow tank top, and a pair of blue pointe slippers. She twisted her braid into a bun and pushed some pins into it to keep it in place. Afterwards, she dashed back to Tutu’s room. 

The two sisters warmed up on the barre together, each helping the other to stretch and such. After properly warming-up they moved to the center of the room to practice their routine together. After about an hour or two, Ahiru lost track of time once she was unable to feel her legs, Tutu finally let her go. She was semi-coaching Ahiru on how to stay en pointe and in rhythm whilst also going over their dance together.

Afterwards, Ahiru took a long shower and put on her softest, warmest pyjamas and laid in bed. She pulled out her phone, forgetting that she had just sent a text to Mytho.

_ Of course I’m still coming, I have to cheer you on. Have you and Tutu already picked out the music you’re going to use? _

Ahiru smiled to herself, and began typing a response. They talked about this and that for another hour or so, until Ahiru fell asleep, her phone in hand and a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late and so short!!! I haven't really been thinking about writing as of late, but I just had to write this. I was in the mood for my two favorite coffee-lovers~ Ahh, I've been thinking about what song I want to use for Tutu and Ahiru's dance, and I was actually thinking about maybe using one from Yuri!!! on Ice. Probably either La Parfume de Fleurs, the song Yurio skates to (Not Agape), or Souvenir d'un lieu cher by Tchaikovsky. I dunno~ Maybe you guys could help me? Maybe pick one from the ones I've listed, or suggest your own!! Anyway, see you guys in the next one (whenever that may be)...


	6. A Mocha-Latte Meeting

The next day Ahiru left her afternoon class, taking her time walking to the coffee shop. Mytho had told her that there’s usually a small lull in customers around 2 to 3 in the afternoon, and that was when it would be the best time for him to take a break so that they could talk.

When Ahiru walked into the coffee shop, she found that Mytho was right. There was only one other customer in the shop, and they had already gotten their coffee and was sitting at a table with their laptop in front of them, making it hard for Ahiru to tell what they looked like. As soon as Mytho saw the small redhead, his bored-looking features brightened up. If he were to be honest, he really missed Ahiru. 

She walked up to the counter and smiled at him. “Hey!” she said, her cheeks being dusted with a soft shade of pink when he smiled back. He greeted her back and got to work making her usual-a caramel cappuccino with extra caramel. 

After he finished making it, and making himself something, he walked to the back to inform his coworker that he was going to take his break. As he and Ahiru walked to their usual table, he asked, “So how have practices with Tutu been going?” Ahiru grimaced, feeling a small bit of pain in her calves just at the thought of it. “That bad, huh?”

She nodded, and sat down with him. “She’s working me to the bone. We practiced for  _ three straight hours _ last night, and another  _ two  _ before I left for school. And that added to the stuff Mr. Cat has been making us do. I don’t think I’m going to be able to survive until the competition,” Ahiru was being overdramatic as usual, topping it off by resting the back of her hand on her forehead, much like her friend Lillie does. Mytho chuckled at her display, and she laughed with him. 

“I’m glad to hear you’re having fun,” he said, his honey-colored eyes glittering with amusement at her antics. “Though, I can’t wait to see how that training pays off.”

Ahiru blushed. “O-oh, I’m sure I won’t dance too much differently, maybe just, uhm, a little bit less mistakes…” She scratched the back of her head, laughing lightly at herself. 

Mytho shook his head. “Your dancing, from what I’ve seen, is already amazing. I just know you’re going to win.” He said it so sincerely, Ahiru was almost inclined to believe him.

“Maybe…” She trailed off, and there as a slight pause in conversation, before she realized something. “Wait, when have you seen me dance? We’re not in the same class.”

Mytho’s eyes widened a bit, and his cheeks turned red. He stuttered a bit before clearing his throat, looking away, and talking. “I- uh, I saw you practicing once, after class was over… I only watched for a minute, but you looked a-amazing…” He coughed, still embarrassed, and Ahiru blushed with him. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. He… he thought she looked amazing? 

“Ah, oh… I- thank you…” She paused again, before her expression changed once again to that of almost-irritation. “Wait a second, I’ve never seen you dance before!” She pouted. 

Mytho chuckled at her. “Don’t worry, maybe we can dance together sometime.” Ahiru opened her mouth to reply, probably agree enthusiastically, but Mytho’s coworker interrupted them before should could get any words out.

“Mytho! Break’s up, time to get back to work.” 

The white-haired boy sighed and turned towards Ahiru. He grabbed her hand, laced their fingers together, and looked her in the eyes. “It was nice chatting with you, but I have to get back to work… Talk to you later,” he said and brought her hand to his lips, pressing a small kiss on her knuckles before letting go of her hand. He then stood up and walked back behind the counter. Ahiru’s face and chest lit up in a bright red blush. She quickly stood up, nearly tripping on her chair, and grabbed her half-finished coffee. She waved goodbye to Mytho, who was serving a customer but still waved back, and walked out of the coffee shop.

Ahiru was using all of her strength not to scream, and started to run home. She couldn’t believe it! He kissed her! It was only her hand, but his lips had still made contact with her flesh! And he had said he liked her dancing! As soon as she made it into her house, she briefly greeted Ebine on her way back to her room. Once she was safely in the confines of her room, she dropped her back, set her coffee down, threw herself down on the bed, and screamed! He kissed her! He really, really kissed her!

She sat back up, pulled on her usual practice outfit- orange leggings, yellow tank top, and blue pointe shoes -and she trotted into Tutu’s room, ready to practice until she couldn’t stand. 

Ahiru  _ was  _ going to win. She had to! She had to show that Rue-girl who was boss, and show Mytho she could dance even better than she had before!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I've been really excited about writing lately. Probably because I'm procrastinating so hard. Anyway, I was wondering if any of you guys wanted me to do a sort of character stats for my version of these cuties? It'd have things like their height, appearance, likes, dislikes, etc, etc.


	7. Macchiato Messages

As the day of the competition drew closer, Tutu began to drill Ahiru harder. They practiced from 7am until 10am, then Ahiru went to her classes and came back around 4pm after visiting Mytho at the coffee shop. Then they practiced from 6pm to 9pm, when Ahiru went to bed. They went over the rules of the competition once again, to make sure they couldn’t get disqualified in any way. The program had to be longer than 3 minutes, but less than 15. Their’s was 12 minutes. They had decided to go with a dance that told a story, like a small skit. The flier had stated that skits were okay, as long as most of it was comprised of dancing. 

Tutu and Ahiru’s ‘skit’ was about a princess with two souls, her own which wanted to stay where she was and rule her kingdom, and another which wanted to go out and explore the world. Tutu played the part of the princess, and Ahiru was the adventurer. During it they “fought” through dance and at the end, both won and decided to work together. Well, that’s the story they were trying to convey. They had very few lines, so that the dance itself would be telling the story.

It was only a week away, and Ahiru was nervous. Every time she saw Rue, the dark haired girl was glaring at her. Every. Time. Ahiru started to wonder if Rue was constantly looking, glaring, at her when she wasn’t looking. Or if she could sense when Ahiru was about to look at her and immediately started glaring. When she relayed these theories to Mytho, it made him chuckle. 

Speaking of those two love-birds, no pun-intended, they have been talking more. They’re constantly sending messages back and forth, plus the time they get when he’s on break,  _ and  _ they’ve been chatting in class when Mr. Cat wasn’t looking.

Between dance lessons and all of the homework she had to do, her friendship with him had been flourishing. Ahiru, of course, couldn’t help but wish it were more than just a friendship though.

~

Today, Ahiru was walking to the coffeeshop to hangout with him. Things had been a little awkward since his kind-of kiss the other day, but they quickly cleared up. Nothing could keep them apart, not even their growing crushes on each other!

She walked in, the bell above the door jingling to signify a customer was in, and she walked up to the counter. 

Waiting for her behind the counter was Mytho, wearing his typical gentle smile. As soon as he saw her, he made her usual and his own favorite, and walked out with the two cups in his hands. “Hey,” he greeted. How could one word sound so… good? Her heart fluttered a little bit.

“H-hi…” she smiled awkwardly, and they sat down at their usual table. She took a deep breath and sighed. “Tutu’s been working me to the bone. I can barely feel my legs, or my abdomen!” She leaned over and rested her chin on the table, pouting. “It hurts to breathe. But it’s worth it. The competition is only a week away, I can’t wait!” Her mood somehow fluctuated from depressed, to excited as she sat back up, smiling. 

Mytho was a little surprised, he didn’t know how someone could just switch moods like that. Ahiru always seemed so bright, like a shining light in a dark room. So he just smiled at her and nodded, “I can’t wait either. You’ve been talking about the dance you and your sister are doing but you won’t give me a sneak peek of the dance itself.”

“Yeah well, that will just make it better. Just you wait! It’ll be really good, I promise,” she smiled at him, and he felt a slight pressure on his chest at the sight of it, as if something were fluttering inside him. He had never felt this way before, not for anyone. His eyes widened a bit at the feeling, as it bewildered him. He figured he might be sick, or something. 

After sitting and talking for another hour, Mytho had to get back to work. As they were standing up and saying their goodbyes, Mytho felt himself being hugged by the small girl. He gasped in surprised and looked down at Ahiru, his honey-colored eyes wide. He lightly wrapped his own arms around her before she pulled away and smiled up at him, her cheeks a bright shade of red. Mytho thought she looked cute. She quickly turned around and ran out, obviously embarrassed. Mytho smiled to himself and walked back behind the counter.

~

After his shift was over around 7, Mytho took off his apron and made his way home after locking up the cafe. When he arrived home, he was greeted by his older brother, Siegfried. The two looked a lot alike and were often mistaken for twins, which was understandable. The only real difference between the two was Siegfried’s hair was slightly shorter than Mytho’s, and neater, and he as a couple inches taller than him. Siegfried was currently crushing on Ahiru’s older sister, though he had too much pride to admit it even though it was painfully obvious to Mytho and probably Tutu.

When Mytho had walked in, his brother was practicing lines in his room. Siegfried was majoring in Drama, and was often the lead in the plays and musicals that the college did, and was also part of a theatre/ballet troupe. Therefore, Mytho often found himself spending his spare time helping his brother with lines. He greeted his brother on his way to his room. 

His room was vastly  _ un _ like him. It was… messy. He had clothes strewn about, as well as crumbled papers here and there. His bed was unmade, and there were paper coffee cups littering the floor. As he walked in he tripped on a stray book. He sighed, knowing he’d have to clean his room someday. Especially if he ever wanted Ahiru to come over. Just the thought of it made him blush and start to pick up some of his dirty clothes. He shook his head and dropped the clothes in his dirty clothes basket, and laid down on his bed.

He pulled out his phone and looked to see if he had any messages. As usual, he only had messages from one person, Ahiru. Thinking about what she might have sent made him smile. He didn’t read them in his notifications before he opened the messages themselves.

His smile dropped when he read what they said.

_ Ahiru: Hey Mytho… _

_ Ahiru: I hate to do this over text but _

_ Ahiru: I don’t think we should hang out anymore. _

_ Ahiru: Sorry _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! \\(^-^)/ I decided to make it up with a (slightly?) longer chapter. And then I'm going to disappear for another month or so as is tradition nowadays... Um, sorry... I'll try to be speedy with the next update, so I don't leave you guys hanging with the cliffhanger.


	8. Sweetest Specialty Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I added some stuff to the part with the hug, because it all seemed a little bit rushed. To those seeing the update, check it out! To those just now reading the chapter, don't worry about it! :D

When Ahiru walked into the coffee shop the next afternoon, everything felt tense. This was due to the fact that 1) Mytho’s friendly face wasn’t behind the counter, smiling at her, and 2) Mytho wasn’t even there! Standing in his place was a girl with red-brown eyes and black curly hair pulled up into a high ponytail. She looked a lot like Rue, though her face was more mature and her expression seemed to be more cold than bored, which is what Rue’s expression looked like most of the time. Ahiru wondered who she was, since she had never seen the girl before. 

Ahiru shook off the feeling that someone was glaring holes in the back of her head and walked up to the counter. She looked down at her nametag, and saw “Kraehe” written on it. The girl looked her up and down and scoffed. Ahiru made an offended face. Instead of starting anything though, she cleared her throat and ordered. When the girl handed her the paper cup, instead of “Ahiru” being written on the side, “Heart-breaker” was. Ahiru looked at it in confusion but when she looked up to question the girl about it, she was already talking to another customer. 

Instead of dwelling on it she shrugged and walked out, and back home. She felt… dejected, somehow. She hadn’t gotten any messages from Mytho in a while, and she was starting to worry. She hadn’t felt her phone buzz at all the entire day, and Mytho hadn’t even been in Mr. Cat’s class that morning! She sighed and just left her coffee on the kitchen table without drinking any of it, and headed to her room. Laying down on her bed, she pulled out her laptop and browsed the internet until she heard her sister get home. She pulled on a fake smile and opened her door to greet Tutu. 

They both changed and practiced their routine for hours, Ahiru somehow keeping her lack of contact with Mytho a secret the whole time. After showering, she laid down in her bed and stared up at the ceiling. This whole time, she hadn’t gotten a single message from Mytho. Against her will, she began imagining a wicked scenario that involved Mytho coming back to school with Rue hanging on him, and those two acting lovey-dovey. All because they stopped talking. 

Her eyes snapped open. She decided that would  _ not  _ happen! She reached over and grabbed her phone out of her bag. 

…

…

…

Or at least she would have, had it been there. She sat up and pulled her bag on to her bed, and searched through it. It was nowhere to be found! Ahiru got up and grabbed the sweater she had worn that day, and checked its pockets. Still no phone. She walked out of her room, and down to the kitchen. No phone. She slapped her hand to her forehead.  _ That  _ was why he hadn't sent her any messages. 

She realized Mytho was probably mad at her now too, because if he  _ had  _ sent her any texts, she couldn’t have replied to them. She felt something resolve inside her, and soon found herself pulling on a pair of shoes and a coat over her duckling pajamas. She wrote a hasty note in case anyone woke up and found her to be gone, and grabbed her bag and ran out of the house. She knew it wasn’t very important and he’d understand if she explained it to him, but she couldn’t help but have the urge to see him. She  _ missed  _ him, badly. 

She was walking down the street, trying to wrack her brain wondering where he lived. She knew he had mentioned in casually when they were talking sometime in the past. She couldn’t quite remember, though. It was  _ swan-something _ , she knew, but that was really it. Then she remembered, it was  _ Schwan  _ drive, which was just German for swan. She made her way to that street, and walked down the sidewalk, looking at the names on the mailboxes until she found Mytho’s last name, Korol. 

Ahiru took a deep breath and before she could change her mind, she strolled up to his house, and knocked on the door. It was pitch black, and she really wasn’t expecting anyone to answer, but soon after she heard the door unlock and slowly open. In the doorway stood Mytho, dressed in only a t-shirt with a swan on it, and a pair of boxer-shorts. His hair looked messy, and his expression was hurt. Ahiru dropped her bag next to her feet, and practically jumped on him, giving him a hug. 

He was surprised, that was for sure, but that didn’t stop him from almost immediately hugging her back. He had felt crushed when he had read the messages she had sent him, but for a moment he was able to forget that pain as he held her in his arms. He buried his face in her sweet, strawberry smelling hair and closed his eyes. He found himself rubbing her back, and hugging her closer. She pulled back slightly, with him still holding on to her and looked up into his eyes, with a small smile on her face. He couldn’t help but feel pulled in by her gaze, and started leaning down, fully intending to kiss her lips.

Ahiru, not realizing what Mytho was trying to do, pulled away and kept looking up at him with her expressive eyes. They were full of apologies, before she could even mutter them, and they were also bright and happy and energized and so many other adjectives he couldn’t even think of at the moment. Once again, he felt his chest tighten and flutter at the sight of her, as well as his cheeks heat up. He pulled her inside and she kicked off her shoes by the door, grabbed her bag, and he lead her to his room. He quickly tidied up as best as he could as she sat down on the side of his bed. He soon joined her, sitting next to her with his leg touching hers.

She turned to him, and began speaking. “I’m really sorry Mytho, I lost my phone and-and you weren’t at the coffee shop or at class and I really missed you, and I’m really really sorry if I haven’t replied to any of your texts,” she looked really sincere, with her hands fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt, and her head slightly down, but her eyes still meeting his. 

He was, understandably, confused. “Lost… your phone? When did that happen?”

Ahiru shrugged. “It must have been right after I left the coffee shop, since I haven’t seen it since then…”

Mytho’s eyes widened. “After… You mean… you didn’t send those texts?”

Ahiru tilted her head as her eyebrows knit together. “What texts?” Mytho grabbed his phone from his bed and showed her the messages he had received from her the previous night. She read them, and shook her head. “Mytho, I didn’t send those…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you screamed a little bit while reading that hugging scene, don't worry because I was screaming too. This chapter FUCKED ME UP and also I'm really sorry for waiting so long to update. I just kinda... forgot about this story. ^^" Anyway~
> 
> Comments, constructive criticism, and subscriptions are always appreciated!


	9. Full-City Roast Fanservice

After speculating about who could have sent those text messages, there was a small lag in the conversation. In this time Ahiru looked around Mytho’s room and smiled to herself. The room was so unlike Mytho. It was messy, but somehow Ahiru wasn’t really surprised. Somehow, she thought, it fits him. Mytho shifted slightly, and Ahiru suddenly became super aware of his pinky lightly touching her’s.   
Ahiru looked over at him and blushed. She felt her heart pounding, and suddenly remembered something from that day.   
“Mytho! Do you work with a dark haired girl? Dark brown eyes that kinda look red?” She asked him.  
He raised an eyebrow and nodded. “Yeah, her name’s Kraehe… Her dad owns the coffee shop. Why? Do you think she… Wait, now that you mention it I noticed her looking more… sinister… than usual, anyway. I wouldn’t put it past her, she would do anything for her sister and you know how Rue is about… well, me.” Mytho said, his voice was quiet, as he continued thinking it over.  
“Rue’s dad owns the coffee shop? She must also be the reason you had your hours switched. It all makes sense… This means she’s trying to sabotage our re- um, friendship! I-I have to do something… Right?” Ahiru looked down, a mental conflict raging in her mind. She knew it would be bad to stoop to her level, but she also knew she couldn’t just get away with being a mythic bitch.   
“I’ve got a better idea,” he placed his hand on hers and looked into her eyes. “You do your best next week, and you show her that nothing can keep us apart.” He suddenly felt a jolt in his chest, and fierce determination burning in his chest. Before he could talk himself out of it, he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Ahiru’s eyes widened and her face turned red, but she closed her eyes and attempted to kiss him back. The only experience she’s ever had with kissing was watching it happen in her tv shows, but even then most of the time she looked away when it did happen. She tilted her head, and moved her lips against his, deepening the kiss slightly. He rested his hands on her hips and pulled her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled back for a couple seconds to catch his breath and let her catch hers, then he dove back in. He wrapped his hands around her small waist and slowly leaned back so that he was laying on his back, with her half-straddling him. His hands slid down to her hips and started to slip up under her pajama top. He lightly nibbled on her lip, and she opened her mouth slightly. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss further, his bedroom door slammed open.   
Ahiru and Mytho quickly untangled themselves, with Ahiru trying to straighten out her fussed up shirt. She looked up and her eyes met with the surprised irises of her sister’s baby blue eyes. “T-Tutu…? Um- I-I can explain…!”   
Tutu ran over and hugged Ahiru, squealing quietly. “Oh, Ahiru I’m so happy for you! I just came to drop off some clothes since I figured you were…” she paused and pulled back, “...Staying the night…” she winked and dropped a bag at their feet, gave Ahiru a kiss on the cheek, and trotted out of the room as if nothing had happened. Ahiru rolled her eyes at her sister’s antics.  
“Well, I was already going to ask if I could stay the night. I missed you…” Ahiru smiled shyly and looked up, surprised to see Mytho’s face was as red as her’s probably was.   
“Y-yeah, you can! Ahem, I mean, yeah you can…” he smiled lightly. “I’m just glad it wasn’t Siegfried that walked in… I’d never be able to look him in the eye again…”  
Ahiru laughed. “How do you think I feel about Tutu! Of all of the people I expected to walk in, it was not Tutu. But, um…” she trailed off, wanting to ask to continue what they were doing before Tutu interrupted, but she wasn’t sure how to ask without sounding awkward.  
Mytho laughed lightly and looked at her with a half grin. “Shall we continue where we left off? We obviously have your sister’s blessing,” he said, his eyes glinting mischievously.   
She blushed and nodded...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is really super short and I would have made it a lot, lot longer but I wasn't sure if you guys would have wanted more in the, uh, fanservice department. Like, y'know, smut. I want to put that kinda stuff in here, but I also don't want to tarnish the integrity of this story. Of course, these two lovebirds are over 18 (they're both in college...) but I also don't want to add it if you guys wouldn't want it.   
> So, do any of you guys have any objections to putting in like a little bit of smut? Please tell me if you do! I'll probably start working on the next chapter very soon so please tell me asap!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mytho is cut off, and Ahiru stays the night. Frustration of many kinds ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No chapter title because I'm running out of ideas. If you would like to suggest one for this chapter, feel free! :D I'm also thinking of starting another story set in this universe that just has a bunch of cute oneshots between Ahiru and Mytho. What do you guys think~?

Mytho leaned in to kiss Ahiru once again and they locked lips, falling into a rhythm of moving lips. He placed his hands on her hips and tilted his head, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Both of their faces were lit up in a dark blush, as neither of them had even imagined something like this could happen. 

Ahiru laid down on Mytho’s bed, pulling the white-haired man down with her. He leaned over her, holding himself up with his hands, which were situated on either side of her head. He pulled away from the kiss and moved his head down to kiss her neck. Ahiru let out a small giggle, lightly pushing him away. “Th-that tickles!” she laughed as he smiled and continued doing it. He finally stopped after she had yelled about being close to peeing, and smiled down at her. She continued giggling a little bit, looking up at him as well. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, nuzzling her head into his neck. “I… I’m glad you feel the same about me as I do for you…” she said, her face turning red. “I just, um, I was nervous and thought you’d think I was weird for liking you as more than a friend… Not that I think you’re weird! I just thought that maybe you thought I was weird! Or something! I don’t know, you’re just really nice and I figured you were just nice to everyone and that I was looking into it too much-” Mytho put his finger up to her lips to silence her. When he pulled it away, he kissed her again. 

“You ramble a lot…” he smiled sheepishly. 

Ahiru nodded, smiling and blushing. “You’re right…”

The two laid side by side, looking into each other’s eyes for a moment before Ahiru nuzzled her face into his chest. “I can’t wait until I can dance…” she said, “I’m nervous about everyone watching me, but I really want to… I want to look brave in front of others… I want to win that competition, and I want to win…” she paused and blushed. “...I want to win your heart…” She stuffed her face in his chest so he couldn’t see her red face. 

He chuckled, looking down at her. “Ahiru…” he lifted her chin to look into her eyes. “You already have it. From the moment I saw your eyes and how they so clearly expressed every emotion you were feeling, I was captivated… I know it’s probably too early to say this, and too rushed, but Ahiru… I lo-” he was cut off by the shrill ringing of his cell phone. 

He sat up, and Ahiru did as well. He answered the phone and then rolled his amber eyes before hanging up. “Telemarketer. Back to what I was saying…” the phone rang once again and he picked up, getting uncharacteristically angry. “I don’t want what you’re selling!” He went to hang up but stopped when a voice spoke at the other end. His mouth hung open and when the voice stopped, he clicked “end call”. He then quickly stood up and pulled on a pair of pants and a jacket. “Something happened to Fakir, so I have to go. Feel free to stay the night here, or I can give you a ride home…” Ahiru shook her head and stood up. 

“I’m fine, worry about your friend. I don’t know what happened, but I hope he’s alright…” she gave him a kiss on the cheek and he nodded, holding on to her for a moment before rushing out. 

Ahiru flopped back down on his bed and closed her eyes. She didn’t really mean to, she wanted to stay up in case Mytho came home and needed to talk, but she soon fell asleep. 

~~~

In the morning, Mytho was finally back at his house after helping Fakir with a cold. He kicked his shoes off and walked back to his room, jumping back when he saw someone was already in his bed. Then he remembered that Ahiru had stayed there last night. He looked around his room, suddenly embarrassed that she had slept in his dirty room. He sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling down at her sleeping face. She looked so unburdened and carefree. 

Mytho gently brushed her bangs away from her face and kissed her forehead. She stirred slightly but remained sleeping. The only change was she was smiling now. Mytho grinned and kissed her cheek, then her other cheek. “Ahiru…” he whispered. “Ahiru, wake up.” She wiggled around, pulling the covers further up on her body, and fell back asleep. He sighed, smiling. She was hopeless. He pecked her nose, and both of her eyelids before talking again. “Ahiru… Come on, you’re going to be late for class.” As soon as he had said that she shot up, almost slamming her forehead into his. 

“What?!” she yelled. 

Mytho chuckled. “Sleepyhead. It’s 7:30 am… You’ll be late if you sleep any longer…”

Ahiru nodded and stood up. “Aw, I don’t have time to run home to grab any clothes!” she smacked her hand to her forehead. “I should’ve thought ahead…” She looked down at her yellow short shorts and white tank top with ducklings all over it, then her eyes travelled down to the floor, and to a white bag with pink ballet shoe pins all over it and she recognized it as Tutu’s bag, and remembered that she had dropped off some clothes in the event that Ahiru would have stayed the night. Ahiru, for once, was glad her sister was a spaz and thought out every scenario. “Oh wait, Tutu left me some clothes… Hehe, oops…”

She bent over to pick up the bag, then rummaged through it, her face going from hopeful to grim. “Ohh! I can’t believe her!”

“What?” Mytho asked, thoroughly confused. 

“She gave me the clothes  _ she _ bought for me, that I didn’t want to wear… It’s too cute for me to pull off…” She deflated, frowning. “I guess I have to choose though… I’ll be right back…” 

She walked to the bathroom, her shoulders slumped down. She pulled the outfit out of the bag and put it on. She was grateful Tutu at least kept to Ahiru’s preferred colors. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, figuring that with this outfit it’d be better to do something other than her usual braid, so she pinned her long hair up into two buns on the sides of her head. 

She stepped back out to Mytho’s room looking down at the ground shyly as Mytho’s jaw dropped. 

She had on a pair of dark blue high-waisted shorts, a yellow crop top with  _ fringe _ and a picture of a duckling, orange thigh-highs, black heeled converse, an orange velvet choker, and a pair of duckling earrings. In the bag, Tutu had even left some makeup, which Ahiru put on to an extent but she  _ refused _ the dark red lipstick and the orange eyeshadow palette. “I feel like I look so… stupid…” Ahiru huffed, blushing. 

“No!” Mytho cleared his throat, blushing. “I mean- no… You look beautiful. You look beautiful no matter what you’re wearing…”

“You really think so…?” Ahiru asked, blushing even darker. 

Mytho nodded. “Of course. Do you… want me to walk you to campus…?”

Ahiru nodded. “I’d love that!”


End file.
